The Hunted
by Epiccrossoverguy
Summary: A crossover of Young Justice and the Aliens vs Predator universe,but with a slight twist. Oh and Please review. :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A small space vessel crashed landed into a rural area the space pod held a 16 year old teenage boy in stasis. The boy awakened and stepped out of the craft with amnesia not remembering how he got there. "Where… who am I?" the boy studied his craft not finding anything. He spotted a wrist gauntlet on his left wrist, he ignores it for the time being as he headed to the nearest city or town. He saw a trail and headed to it and followed it seeing a city known as Gotham city.

He wandered around the city for a while until he heard the sounds of a nearby bank alarm go off. The royal flush gang was robbing the bank for cash, "remember Jack only the big bills no more small stuff" said King. A young boy's laugh is heard from the shadows. "Ten go see who that was. No one should be here." said King "But boss..."Ten said curiously "Listen to the King Ten he knows best." said Queen. Ten reluctantly went to investigate the young boys laugh was heard yet again and the boy knocked out Ten. Robin laughed again "now that wasn't too hard" he said smiling. "Ten's down Miss M you and Conner are in the clear." Robin said through the mind link Miss Martian had set up.

Superboy and Miss Martian storm into the bank crashing down a wall as they do. "It's over King give it up." Conner said with his eyes narrowed and ready to fight, "oh is it Superboy?" said Jack. A huge shadow figure comes up behind Superboy and punches him; the figure reveals himself to him and turns out to be Ace. The alien boy watches all of this not sure what to do. Artemis, Aqualad, Rocket, Zatanna and Kid Flash drop down from the bio ship and attack the royal flush gang. The Royal Flush gang takes down the team of young heroes King laughs, "So we couldn't get The Justice League? So they sent the kids to take care of us!" King readies his scepter to finish their leader Aqualad. The alien boy's eyes widen and rushes into protecting Kaldur the boy ripped the scepter from King's hand and breaks it in two and knocks King out. "You're really stupid kid!" Queen said while scowling "Ace! Teach this punk a lesson!" Ace rushes toward the boy throwing a punch at him. The boy quickly dodges and leaps an incredible length onto a nearby stand in the bank. The team slowly comes back to consciousness seeing the boy defeating the royal flush gang; the entire team's eyes widen in awe and shock.

After the boy has defeated the royal flush gang the team approaches him cautiously. "That was….impressive." Kaldur said amazed. The boy turned his head toward them nodding but with a slight glare. "Who…who are you? What's your name?" Miss Martian said curiously. The boy's eyes widened and he turned to them saying "My name? Umm…" the boy looks at his wrist gauntlet and it has the name N.I.C. "My name is Nic." Rocket walked up to him asking "do you have anywhere to go?" He shook his head saying no. Zatanna bit her lip and talked to Kaldur with Miss Martian's mind link "maybe he should come by the cave with us." Wally's eyes widen and said through the mind link "are you serious? We don't even know this guy's game." Nic looks at them curiously. "I kind of agree with Wally on this one." Robin said through the mind link. "I second that." said Artemis through the mind link. "I also agree. Maybe we should turn the guy in." Conner said in the mind link. Miss Martian's eyes widen "What? No! As far as he knows he's all alone! You should know what that feels like better than anyone Conner." Kaldur sighed and turned to Nic. "Listen Nic we have decided…" Kaldur looked at his team unsure what to say for he knew the consequences bringing someone new to the cave. Nic looked at him wondering what he's going to say. "We have decided you should come with us back to our base." Some of the team shamed at the idea while some others wanted him on the team. Nic's eyes widened surprised "You would take me? Are you sure?" Kaldur nods. "Make sure you knock him out Robin" Kaldur said through the mind link. Robin nods and goes casually behind Nic as if he isn't going to do anything. Kaldur offered Nic his hand for a handshake and Nic cautiously shook his hand "thank you." Nic said. Robin readies a shot that will make Nic unconscious, Robin quickly injected Nic with the drug. The drug reacted quickly and knocked him out temporarily. "Come on we must act swiftly." Kaldur said picking up Nic. "Superboy give me a hand." Conner walked to Kaldur helping him. "Whoa he's heavy." Conner said while helping Nic to a Zeta tube to the cave.

"I can't believe he actually agreed to bring him here!" Artemis said rolling her eyes as she entered the cave. "I'm sure he's fine." Zatanna said entering the cave slightly laughing at Artemis's frustration. "Well I'm not too sure we only just met the guy." Rocket said with a raised eyebrow. Conner, Wally, Kaldur, Robin and Miss Martian entered the cave through a different Zeta tube on another part of the cave. "Well I just hope Batman doesn't find out yet. Cause when he does we won't be whelmed." "You're right about that Rob" Said Wally running to the kitchen to get a sandwich not helping Conner and Kaldur. "All I know is he's heavy." Conner said while putting Nic down on a couch. "It is the right thing to do Conner. It feels right." M'Gann said while putting a hand on Conner's shoulder. Kaldur looked over at Conner and M'Gann "you're right M'Gann it was the right thing to do." Wally yawned "well it's been a long night so I'm going home bye guys" said Wally going through a Zeta tube back to Central city. "I think we all should get going it's been a long night for everyone, even me and my night's not even over yet" said Robin slightly laughing at his joke. The rest of the team laughed at his joke. "Yes I too as well am going to get some rest." Kaldur said looking at everyone nodding signaling them to get some rest.

"Well I'm going to bed" said Conner holding M'Gann close. M'Gann giggled "good night" she said and gave him a kiss. Conner laughed slightly and went up to his room and slept. M'Gann bit her lip and looked over at Nic still resting from the drug. She used her telekinesis and lifted Nic up to an empty room and set him down on a bed. He awoke "oh what happened?" he said holding his head feeling slightly dizzy. M'Gann bit her lip nervously and told a lie to him. "Uh Queen hit you and knocked you out with one of her flying cards but we got you out." She smiled at him and sat next to him. "Thank you." Nic said holding his head and looking around his room. "Where am I?" he asked. M'Gann looked at him and answered him "the cave. You're on Mt. Justice." Nic looked around curiously "Mt. Justice?" he said not knowing what or where he was. M'Gann slightly giggled at his curiosity and offered her hands to help him. Nic cautiously took her hands and she helped him up. "This is the cave it's our base" said M'Gann showing Nic around the cave. Nic followed her and looked around studying his new home "and this is where Black Canary trains us and it's also we get debriefing on missions from Batman." Nic studied the area. "And that's about it the rest you'll find out on your own." M'Gann said looking at him with a small nervous smile. "I hope you like your new home" she said smiling nervously looking at him studying the cave. Nic's eye's widened slightly when he heard the word home. "Thank you" he said giving her a small smile. M'Gann smiled back at him "you're welcome" she said then turned away flying to her room to rest leaving Nic there. Nic walked around the cave studying it. He quickly became familiar with his surroundings. He made his way back to the main entrance and accessed the computer. "Password required" the computer's voice said. Nic looked at his wrist gauntlet and inserted it quickly hacking the computer. "Computer bring up all files of the team" said Nic. The computer brought up all files of the team explaining their powers, weaknesses, and secret identities all except Robin's identity.

Nic looked studied his teammates profiles and quickly memorized everything. He turned from the computer and went over to the training pad. He looked at his wrist gauntlet unsure how exactly he knew how to hack. He leaped onto a wall and stuck onto it unsure why. "I can climb on walls" he said astounded. He ran fast on the walls on his two legs. "I'm fast." He leaped a great distance back onto where the training pad is. He stood there amazed at his incredible speed and agility. "I wonder" he said looking at some weights. He took one of the heaviest weights there and lifted it up with little struggle. M'Gann watched him with a smile on her face.

"I still don't think we should trust him" Artemis said while getting ready to leave to go home in Gotham city. Artemis looked over at M'Gann who had her eyes focused on Nic and by the look on her face Artemis could tell she felt something for Nic. Artemis cleared her throat letting M'Gann know she was there "what?" M'Gann said coming out of her daze. "Like I was saying I don't think we should trust him" Artemis said pointing her head at Nic. M'Gann snapped "you haven't even given him a chance! He's not like that I can tell!" Artemis raised her eyebrow slightly frustrated at M'Gann. "Okay if you say so" Artemis said turning away to the Zeta tube. "Just hope Conner doesn't find out about your little crush" Artemis said exiting the cave through the Zeta tube with a smirk on her lips. M'Gann's eyes widened and she muttered under her breath sighing a little. "I am not crushing on him no matter what she thinks." M'Gann flew to her room and laid on her bed thinking about Nic. She had then shortly fallen asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nic slowly began to awake in his room on Mt. Justice. He looked at his clock and the time said that it was 5:45 in the morning. Nic got up and went down stairs into the training area and began training with his different combat positions. The Zeta tube turned on someone was coming into the cave. Nic saw this and narrowed his eyes leaping into a dark corner waiting for the intruder to come through.

Red Tornado stepped out of the Zeta tube. "Team are any of you awake yet?" Nic glared at Red Tornado and leaped onto a wall hiding in the shadows. Tornado turned around where he heard the noise but saw and detected nothing. Nic stuck to the wall activating his cloaking device on his wrist gauntlet. He then looked at himself noticing he's now cloaked and wondered how he knew to activate the device. He ignored it for the time being and refocused on the potential intruder. Tornado had a strange feeling he was not alone. "Robin if you are attempting one of those scaring scenarios then you are mistaken for I cannot be afraid." Nic ran across staying on the wall and keeping to the shadows as he studied his target.

Meanwhile Zatanna slowly woke up yawning still half asleep. Red Tornado scanned his surroundings certain someone is watching him. Zatanna eventually got up from her bed and began walking to the kitchen still half asleep. Nic targeted Tornado "gotcha" he muttered and leaped onto Tornado from behind slamming the robot to the ground. The loud crash scared Zatanna and she ran down to see what the loud crash was. She came by Nic holding Red Tornado down. "Go! Go run I have the intruder!" Nic said holding Tornado down. "Let him go he's fine!" Zatanna said as she levitated down to Nic her eyes widened. M'Gann had also wakened up and flew down to Nic gently touching his shoulder calming him down. "It's okay Nic he is a friend" M'Gann said in a soft gentle comforting tone. Nic reluctantly let Tornado go out of his grip and backed away slowly.

Zatanna was relieved and went to Tornado's side. "Now that we have gotten our misunderstandings out of the way shall we discuss this rationally?" Tornado said looking at Nic. Nic did not understand why Tornado did not attack the second he was released from the hold. "Yes" said Nic. "I can tell that you are troubled and require some guidance. If you are curious for why I did not react by a counter attack it is because I am a machine and look like to get to know you first." Nic looked over at M'Gann wondering if he should trust Tornado. "You can trust him Nic its okay" M'Gann said in Nic's mind she gave him an encouraging smile. Nic approached Tornado cautiously "what would you like to know?" Nic said to looking at Tornado. "Come" said Tornado flying up to his chamber. Nic looked at M'Gann unsure what to do. She gave him another smile and he trusted her so he leaped up to Tornado's chamber and followed him.

Tornado had his back turned to Nic and said "so who are you what is your name?" Nic answered the machine "as far as I know my name is Nic. I apologize for the attack and misunderstanding." Tornado slightly turned around and nodded "it is alright Nic." "I shall not inform the League or Batman of your presence here for Batman believes the team needs to solve its own problems" Tornado said looking at Nic. Nic nodded but still unsure why he attacked Red Tornado almost as if it was instinct. "You may leave my chambers now Nic" Tornado said before turning around recharging and in a sleep stasis. Nic nodded and turned around leaped down.

When Nic leaped down he notice the whole team was standing there waiting for him. Artemis had her hands on her hips glaring slightly at Nic. "You should have come to us before you misunderstood Red Tornado for and intruder" Kaldur said in a stressed tone. Artemis walked up to Nic poking his chest accusing him. "You do that again you'll be sorry" Artemis said glaring at Nic. "Leave him alone!" M'Gann said when she stood in front of Nic keeping him from Artemis. Nic's eyes widened that M'Gann would protect him. "M'Gann the guy needs to know who he is friend and foe" Zatanna said looking at M'Gann and Nic. M'Gann reluctantly stepped aside. Conner stood by M'Gann looking at Nic curiously. "Look today's training with Black Canary" Robin said looking at Nic. Wally's eyes widened "Oh man today's training! What are we going to do or say about him?" Wally said pointing a finger at Nic. M'Gann blurted out not thinking before she spoke. "Maybe she'll understand if we just tell her." Nic looked at the team curiously. "Who is this Black Canary?" Nic said. The team looked at Nic then the Zeta tube turned on to the main entrance. The computer's voice stated Black Canary was coming through the Zeta tube. Black Canary stepped through the Zeta tube before the team had time to hide Nic. "Good morning team" she said looking down with her eyes closed as she walked in not yet noticing Nic. "Today we'll be practicing how to.." Dinah stopped herself and when she looked up she saw Nic. She scowled at him and went into battle position. "Team take him down!"

The team just stood there not responding to her command. M'Gann sighed and walked up to Dinah to explain. "Black Canary he's fine we brought him here after last night's mission." Zatanna spoke "he saved us all from the Royal flush gang, we owed him." Black Canary lowered her fists slightly. "You better get to explaining." The team explained the story to her and Nic stood there looking at Dinah curiously. "He's got some pretty whelming moves Canary" Robin said. Dinah glared slightly at Nic. "I'll be the judge of that" Dinah said heading to the center of the training pad. The team backed away, "It'll be okay Nic" M'Gann said in his mind. Nic nodded and stepped forward facing Canary. "Well kid do you think you got what it takes to be on this team?" Dinah said taking off her jacket and getting in a fighting stance. Nic looked at her and said "yes I believe I do" he also got into a fighting stance waiting for her to attack. Canary stood there for a bit before realizing he wasn't going to attack first.

She threw a fist at him, Nic quickly countered Canary's attack and did a successful sweep kick on Dinah. She got up "you're good" she said before hitting him with a kick. His eyes widened and feel to the ground, but quickly shook it off and started throwing more punches at Canary. Canary blocked all of his punches and Nic also blocked her punches, they were almost equal in combat. The team's eyes widened shocked that he could keep up with Black canary. "Not even Conner could do that." Wally said amazed and impressed with Nic's combat tactics.

Dinah eventually stopped and was very impressed with Nic and she noticed that he wasn't even tired. "Very good" said Canary breathing heavily. Nic nodded and slightly bowed in respect. "The same to you Black Canary it was an honor." Nic walked back to the team and stood next to them. Canary got up and said "Well I think Batman needs to know about this I'm sure he'll find out tonight though" Dinah said before going to the kitchen to get some water. The team rushed over to Nic congratulating him for training so well. Nic smiled widely at his teammates who were very impressed. "Now that's fighting I think Batman might even have a hard time going head to head with you" Robin said smiling. "Yeah you know it Robin! Great job Nic!" Rocket said giving Nic a pat on the back. Nic smiled "thanks I guess" Nic said unsure why he was being congratulated so well. "You guess?" Zatanna said smiling at Nic. Kaldur shook his head "Nic the reason we are congratulating you because Black Canary is one of the best hand to hand combatants on the league." Nic realized "oh I see" Nic looks at the direction where Canary went. "I couldn't even beat her on my first try." Conner said patting Nic's back.

Artemis stayed in the corner with her eyes narrowed; she scoffed then turned away and went to the kitchen area. Nic saw her leave and made a slight frown but was still happy that he did so well. Artemis stormed into the kitchen area she groaned angrily "I can't believe they trust him that much!" Dinah sipped her water and looked at Artemis. "Canary what do you think about him?" Artemis said looking at Dinah. Dinah finished drinking her water and answered "well he does seem to have no bad intentions Artemis." Artemis sighed frustrated by her teammates "I just have a bad feeling Canary I don't know what it is he's... fishy you know?" Dinah smiled slightly and went over to Artemis putting a comforting arm around her. "I know what you don't really trust him. Trust is earned you know that Artemis. We'll see if he can be trusted." Artemis looked up at Dinah and gave her a smile. "I'll try Canary, but I'll still keep my doubts" Artemis said smirking at Dinah. Dinah laughed at Artemis "okay" Dinah said also smirking. Dinah got up and went back to the training area again. Artemis sat there on the couch with her head down and muttered. "I guess she's kind of right look at me I lied to my team for almost half a year." Artemis eventually got up and went back to the training room where her teammates were.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When the team was all done congratulating Nic Red Tornado came down from his chamber with a mission for the team. "Team I have just received an emergency mission for you to investigate" Tornado said bringing up the main computer screens. Dinah stood there and watched curiously with her jacket over her shoulder. Artemis arrived and stayed in the back with her right arm on her hip while listening to what Red Tornado had to say. Nic listened in carefully to the team's mission details.

"It appears Bane has been selling some rather curious items on his island in Santa Prisca. Batman has requested the team to look into it." Kaldur nodded not questioning the mission details. M'Gann looked behind her noticing Nic listening to the mission she bit her lip nervously and asked. "Will our newest teammate be joining us?" She waited nervously for an answer knowing she might regret asking it. Red Tornado looked at Nic the team and Black Canary shortly followed. Nic looked at them nervously. Red Tornado nodded slowly at Nic "Batman did say after all he needed all team members on this mission." M'Gann looked at Nic smiling happy he's going on the mission while Artemis shook her head not agreeing. Kaldur and the rest of the team gave Nic an encouraging smirk. Nic smiled "I…I didn't expect I will be going on this mission" Robin elbowed Nic in the arm "well you are" said the boy wonder with a smirk.

Red Tornado looked at the whole team saying one last thing "remember this is simply a covert mission meaning find out what Bane is shipping out and avoid conflict." Kaldur nodded and turned to his team "alright we know what to do now let's get to work" the team nodded heading toward the bio ship, Kaldur turned to Nic "this mission ought to test out your abilities Nic." Nic nodded and followed them. Black Canary gave Nic an encouraging pat on the back "go get them kid" she gave him an encouraging smile, Nic smiled back and continued his way to the bio ship.

When they got to the bio ship M'Gann took it out of cloaking "ah there she is" M'Gann said looking at the ship. Nic's eyes widened amazed "impressive" Nic said smiling at M'Gann. M'Gann looked down trying to cover up her blush. Conner noticed this and looked at M'Gann then at Nic in suspicion. The team all went into the ship and headed toward Santa Prisca. Robin turned to debrief the mission "remember this is only a recon mission meaning no hostility" Robin said looking at Conner, Raquel and Wally. Nic sat in the bio ship looking out the window as they approach the island. "Approaching Santa Prisca now I'm putting her in cloaking" said M'Gann as she landed on the island. The team put on their stealth clothing.

Wally speeded out of the ship first making sure the coast was clear. "All good" Wally said through the mind link. The team headed out the ship following. Robin turned to Nic "here you might need this I always keep a spare" Robin handed Nic a spare mask to put on his face. Nic nodded and put the mask on. Robin smirked "glad it fits" Robin said before grappling to a nearby tree to take his position. Nic looked around and leaped onto a branch surveying the area.

M'Gann was flying around the jungle she went over to check on Nic before getting stopped by Conner's voice in her head from the mind link. "You're sure taking an interest in him" Conner said to M'Gann. M'Gann stopped flying and hovered and bit her lip nervously before responding to Conner "I…just want to make sure he's safe he doesn't seem to have anyone but us." Conner went through the trees and responded to her "Okay if you say so M'Gann" Conner said but still suspecting something.

Zatanna and Rocket flew around and spotted Bane and his men shipping some crates onto some ships for transport. "We've got eyes on him" Raquel said through the mind link "and by the looks of it these aren't your standard shipping out guns, this looks bigger" Zatanna said shortly after Rocket. The rest of the team surveyed hiding in the trees. Wally accidently slipped on a branch but quickly regained his stature. The vine that Wally had slipped on had broken and made a loud cracking sound.

The team slightly glared at Wally. Bane had heard the crack and turned around, he then ordered his men to patrol the area. All of the team members stayed in the trees well all except Robin who swung the trees doing his laugh. Kaldur shook his head "he still hasn't learned" Kaldur said through the mind link. "Nic can you go after him and make sure he's alright?" Zatanna also said through the link. Nic nodded and cloaked to follow Robin. Bane's men were patrolling the area and spotted Rocket's aura and fired one quarter of their AK-47 magazines. Rocket's eyes widened and she ducked for cover behind a giant log as the men emptied their magazines. Kaldur rushed in and knocked out the men with the help of Wally. Before the men were knocked out one of them pressed a button on their head peace that triggered an alarm on the whole facility.

The whole team heard the alarm all their eyes widened. "Fallback to the ship everyone now!" Kaldur said through the link ordering everyone to retreat. Robin and N.I.C made a run for it from the facility but were quickly stopped by Bane himself and some of his men. Robin looked up at Bane and glared "Bane" Robin said while looking at him. Bane let out a laugh "I guess in order to break the bat I have to break the bird." Robin jumped over Bane and fought his men. Bane turned to look at N.I.C "well looks like there's a new brat to take care of" Bane said activating the device that flowed the venom into his blood making him stronger. N.I.C narrowed his eyes and readied himself for a fight.

Bane threw the first punch but N.I.C jumped up in the air sticking to a wall. Bane looked up "ah you must be a Meta, well that won't help you against me boy!" Bane punched the wall making it crumble a little. N.I.C leaped off of it going behind Bane throwing punches at Bane's face. Bane eventually caught wind and stopped one of N.I.C's punches. Robin was fighting off Bane's men and turned to see this. Bane and N.I.C were evenly matched and met face to face holding each other's fist. "Catch!" Robin yelled throwing one of his discs to N.I.C.

N.I.C caught the small disc and leaped over Bane and caught off the tube that flowed the venom in Bane's blood. Bane fell to the ground on his knees looking up at N.I.C "who are you?" Bane said looking up at N.I.C. N.I.C narrowed his eyes at Bane and said to him facing him "the person who beat you" N.I.C threw another punch at Bane's face knocking him out. Some of Bane's men fled the island "run! Go get to the chopper!" one man said heading to the helicopter leaving the island. Kaldur gathered his team and gave them a slight smile "well done team" "no." Robin said patting N.I.C on the back. "Well done to our newest team member" N.I.C smiled slightly and the whole team went into the bio ship and flew back to the cave.

When the team landed back into the cave they walked to the main area where Batman was waiting doing his famous bat glare at the team. Kaldur noticed Batman and approached him "wait here" Kaldur said to N.I.C and the team knowing it was about their newest team member. Batman looked over at the team and then looked at Kaldur. Kaldur sighed "yes I know it was against protocol to bring him to the cave, but he was alone." Batman stood there for a moment before responding "even though it was against regulation to bring him here Kaldur you and your team must someday need to make decisions for yourselves" Batman said emotionless as usual. Kaldur sighed thinking N.I.C might not be on the team. "All and all you and your team have done exceptional, including your newest team member" Batman said giving Kaldur his rare slight smile. "Tell him he's welcomed to the team" Batman said again before turning away going through the Zeta tube.

N.I.C looked at Kaldur curiously "have I done something wrong?" N.I.C said looking at Kaldur. Kaldur looked up at N.I.C giving him a smile "no you have not but I must say this N.I.C" Kaldur took a pause before finally saying "welcome to the team." N.I.C smiled and was happy he was part of the team. M'Gann looked at N.I.C smiling and thought to herself "yes! He's staying!" Kaldur looked at his entire team and said "it has been one successful mission now for us all to get some rest." The whole team nodded in agreement and they all went up to their rooms or some through the Zeta tubes to go home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

About three weeks have passed since N.I.C joined the team. N.I.C has proven himself to his teammates and can be team leader on missions when either Kaldur or Robin isn't present. He has earned the respect and trust of his teammates almost all. Artemis still does not trust him despite him proving his loyalty.

Kaldur and Batman watched N.I.C train with Conner. Batman turned to Kaldur "your new team member has been doing well." Kaldur turned to Batman smiling a little "indeed he has he has proven himself a loyal member of this team." Batman looked at N.I.C training with Conner, N.I.C did a successful sweep kick on Conner and N.I.C was beating Conner. "He has been doing so well in fact he's caught the attention of a league member." Kaldur turned to Batman curiously "who if I may ask?" Batman slightly turned to Kaldur replying "Wonder Woman" Kaldur's eyes widened surprised that one of the big three would take an interest in their new team member.

M'Gann watched smiling N.I.C standing on the sidelines of the training pad that he and Conner were using. Zatanna elbowed M'Gann in the shoulder smirking at her and pointing her head at N.I.C. M'Gann slightly blushed and shook her head saying no. Zatanna rolled her eyes and shrugged knowing that M'Gann has been growing feelings for N.I.C.

The Zeta tube to the cave activated and someone was coming through. "That should be her now, she said she might take him today" Batman said looking at the zeta tube still standing beside Kaldur. The entire team stopped what they were doing and looked toward the zeta tube. Wonder Woman came through the tube looking around the cave. The entire team's eyes widened in surprise that she was here, while N.I.C just looked at Diana curiously not sure why his teammates were so surprised.

Diana walked up to Batman standing beside him asking the entire team "where's this N.I.C I've been hearing about?" N.I.C went up to the amazon standing in front of her. "I am him" he said in a respectful honoring tone of voice. Diana had a hand on her hip looking at N.I.C. Batman turned to Diana and asked "I thought your husband was going to be here." Diana shrugged and turned to Batman explaining "he said he's going to be with the corps for two weeks." Batman shook his head "that's Hal for you always off world." N.I.C looked at both Batman and Diana still curious why she's been interested in him.

Diana nodded at Batman and he nodded back. "Follow me" Batman said to N.I.C heading towards the zeta tube, Diana shortly followed behind him. N.I.C turned towards his team in an unsure face of what to expect. M'Gann was happy for N.I.C but worried at the same time. Zatanna gave him an encouraging smile being the good friend she is and whispered to N.I.C "go on." N.I.C reluctantly followed Batman and Diana into the zeta tube. The team watched as he went through it curious on why would two founding members would take such an interest in him.

When N.I.C stepped out on the other end of the Zeta tube he found himself in the middle of a league meeting with all except Green Lantern (Hal) in their seats looking straight at him. Wonder Woman stood up from her seat and looked at N.I.C. "we have decided…." Diana said biting her lip not wanting to say it but she knew it was a league decision and she must respect it. N.I.C looked at the entire league anxiously. Diana finally got up enough courage "we have decided that you come with me to Themyscria, the island where I was raised, you will be trained well there." N.I.C's eye widened and was completely overwhelmed by the decision.

N.I.C could not believe this he was both honored and didn't want to go through with the league's choice for him. "I…what about the team they need me" N.I.C said looking at all the league members his eyes still widened. Batman did his famous bat glare "the team will do fine without you, besides you're going to Paradise Island to do some extensive training." Diana sighed and told N.I.C why he would be going on the island. "Listen N.I.C your powers and abilities resemble mine and the league and I have made that decision that you go to my home and train with my sisters and I" Diana said looking at N.I.C knowing how much of a hard decision this was for him.

N.I.C nodded reluctantly agreeing to leave to train on the island. Batman said this to N.I.C emotionless as usual "get your things together and say goodbye to the team." N.I.C sadly nodded again and went through the zeta tube to go back to the cave. Diana sighed again and went through a different zeta tube that teleported her to a different part of the cave where her invisible jet was waiting in the hangar bay next to the bio ship.

When N.I.C stepped out of the zeta tube he saw all of his teammates waiting there for him. "So what happened?" Robin said curiously. N.I.C sighed and looked down "the league has made a decision for me to go with Wonder Woman to her island where she was raised to train." The whole team's eyes widened shocked that their newest and third best team member was leaving. Artemis kept to the corner leaning against a wall almost glad he was leaving. "They can do that?" Zatanna said sadly that her third in command was leaving. N.I.C answered and shrugged "I guess if the league says I have to do it then it's a good thing it will make me better." M'Gann went over to N.I.C putting her hands on his biceps and looked up at him with her eyes widened "no one can make decisions for you N.I.C you are your own person."

N.I.C lowered her hands "M'Gann I have to it's the league's decision and if I want to be a loyal member of this team." M'Gann looked down and walked away biting her lip sighing. Conner looked at him with a straight face "she is right it is your choice you don't have to go." N.I.C looked down and sighed, Kaldur turned to N.I.C giving him friendly advice "if you do feel you must then you must my friend." N.I.C nodded sadly. Wonder Woman came up to him placing a hand on his shoulder "time to go" she said turning away walking toward the invisible jet. "Okay" he said looking slightly down, he then looked up at his team mates. Zatanna smiled at him being the good friend so did Robin and Wally. "I'm sure you'll be back soon" Zatanna said hugging N.I.C friendly. "I hope he does cause we still need a rematch on that race you cheated on" Wally said smirking at him and pointing a finger at N.I.C. N.I.C shook his head "actually Wally I beat you fair and square you're just sore" Wally rolled his eyes knowing it was true.

N.I.C said goodbye to his friends but really wanted to see M'Gann. He then departed in the invisible jet with Wonder Woman to go to the island. M'Gann sat in the kitchen sitting on a stool by the counter top with a hand over her eyes. Artemis was close by and said to herself "good riddance I'm glad he's gone." M'Gann looked over at Artemis glaring "how can you even say that about him? He's saved the team at least three times and he's proven himself trustworthy Artemis!" Artemis scowled back at M'Gann clenching her fist "look I don't trust him M'Gann no matter how much he's proven himself. You need to wake up Martian and get out of your little fantasy world of you and him ever being a couple! What would Conner think if he knew?" M'Gann stood back in shock knowing that she did have stronger feelings for N.I.C then she has for Conner. M'Gann shook her head "you're just just…." M'Gann groaned and flew away to her room close to tears. Artemis watched as she went up to her room, she then scoffed to herself shaking her head "poor girl can't even tell she's so stupid." Artemis then went over to a punching bag enraged at her friend.

N.I.C looked out the window of the invisible jet and all he could think about was M'Gann. Wonder Woman turned her head to him slightly looking at him as she was piloting the jet. "We're here" she said to him knowing he was sad. N.I.C nodded sadly then saw the island.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

About a little over a week has passed since Wonder Woman took N.I.C to the island. He has earned the trust of the amazons and is considered a worthy warrior among them. Even though N.I.C was brought in with open arms he still misses his team his friends, family, but most of all he misses M'Gann. While back at the cave his team members (all except Artemis) missed him too. M'Gann also missed N.I.C very deeply probably the same way he does with her.

N.I.C sighed and went to a part of the island; the arena, which had targets for throwing spears at and or to use a bow and arrows. N.I.C did different fighting stances to himself and also grabbed a spear from the weapons area and threw it at a target hitting it perfectly. He repeated this process with three more spears he threw them at different targets and once again hit them perfectly. Little did he know he was being watched by Diana and her sister Artemis who is the greatest warrior on the island second only to Diana.

Artemis turned to Diana watching N.I.C from a tower "he has been proving himself very well sister, for a male." Diana turned and smirked at her sister "that's good to hear Artemis." Artemis looked back at N.I.C a slight frown on her face "almost as well as you and I" Diana turned to her sister curiously and slightly shocked. "As well as you and I? You mean to say he can defeat one of us?" Artemis turned to her sister with a serious face "perhaps he has been training very exceptionally." Diana smirked to herself then said to her sister "maybe he might be able to challenge you" Artemis gave a smirk back to Diana "maybe I'll go up against him, but I doubt he'll prevail." Diana smiled at her sister then turned to an amazon guard who was nearby and she told her to tell N.I.C that Artemis wanted to challenge him. Artemis gave a smirk to her sister then shook her head knowing she'll beat him.

N.I.C kept training to himself then the amazon guard came through the arena hall seeing him. N.I.C took a slight glance and saw the amazon, but thought nothing of her then went back to training. The amazon walked up to him with a spear and golden circular shield in her hands "Artemis challenges you in battle N.I.C." N.I.C continued to train looking at the targets he was throwing spears at, sweat ran down his face as he trained "one on one training?" he asked the amazon still not looking at her. The amazon nodded "yes, in the area where Kara Zor El and Artemis fought." N.I.C was breathing heavily and sweating from training; he walked over to splash some water in his face he then turned to the amazon readying himself "go to tell Artemis I accept the duel." The amazon nodded and went to go tell Artemis. N.I.C shortly followed to the area where he and Artemis are to do battle.

When N.I.C got to the area where he and Artemis will have their 'one on one' training amazons began to gather around the area and sat down to watch the duel. Diana was also there, but would be the one who would start the duel and she had a flag in her hand. Some amazons handed N.I.C a sword that he will use against Artemis. N.I.C took the sword and slightly glared at Artemis ready for battle, he got into a fighting stance "ready" is all he said clenching his saber tightly. Artemis took her fighting stance and was slightly amused at him "ready" she said smirking. Diana stepped in between them and waved the flag "go!" was all Diana said stepping back allowing her sister and N.I.C to fight.

He and Artemis both lunged at each other with their weapons their swords clashed with each other almost endlessly. The amazons watched amazed on how well N.I.C was keeping up with Artemis. Artemis eventually got the upper hand and when N.I.C's sword met with hers she kicked the sword out of his hands and did a sweep kick on him knocking him to the ground, she rose up her sword "now little one you have been beaten." She then through the victory blow that was supposed to hit the ground where N.I.C was (was not supposed to hit him at all) N.I.C lifted up his wrist gauntlet and pushed a lever on it which revealed his wrist blades and it blocked her attack.

Artemis's eyes widen seeing the wrist blades. N.I.C let out a war cry which almost sounded like a loud roar and got up still having Artemis's sword and his wrist blades meeting. He kicked her in the chest sending her about 5 ft. away, but she was still standing. He then stood up and pushed another lever on his second wrist bracer on his arm and it revealed his second pair of wrist blades. The amazons watched in shock as did the same for Diana who was too stunned to do anything. N.I.C ran toward Artemis swinging his two sets of wrist blades on both his arms at her. Artemis did the best she could to deflect his attacks, but eventually N.I.C swung his wrist blades on his right arm and knocked her sword to the side. N.I.C then glared at Artemis and did another war cry; he then lifted Artemis up by her throat choking her. He then retracted the wrist blades that he had on the hand he was choking her with. He lifted up his free arm with his wrist blades at the ready to collect his trophy.

Finally N.I.C stopped then his eyes widened and put down Artemis. He was shocked on what he was about to do. Artemis was on the ground gasping for breath, never has she been that afraid for her life. Diana cautiously approached N.I.C and some amazons helped her sister up "N.I.C?" Diana said with a slight of worry in her voice. N.I.C was too shocked on what he was about to do and he retracted his blades then activated his cloaking device then leaped away into the forest area of the island.

N.I.C reached a tree and stood in the branches of it. He uncloaked then looked at his hands still traumatized by what he was going to do to Artemis. "What am I?" he kept saying to himself tearing in the branches of the trees. He then noticed a scratch he got from Artemis's sword he touched the scratch and saw his blood. He instantly noticed his blood wasn't red but a glowing bright green color, his eyes widened and at that moment N.I.C started to question his existence and why he was the way he was. He clenched his fist and he knew he had to return to his team as fast as he could, but the only way off the island was Diana's invisible jet which he knew that she would not take him back to the mainland after what had happened. He knew he must steal it to return to his team members.

Meanwhile out in space a fairly large space cruiser was looking for any signs of serpent (alien) life signals the ship's origin was of Predator origin. There were a squad of three Predators on the ship Serpent, Spartan, and Claw. Spartan was the leader of the squad and was a very skilled hunter. Serpent was Spartan's loyal second in command and Serpent was an expert in hunting the serpents. Lastly there was Claw who was the youngest hunter among the group he was a very ambitious hunter and wanted to prove himself to his commanders Spartan and Serpent.

Claw had picked up the life signal of a serpent colony on earth he quickly turned to Serpent. "Serpent there is massive serpent readings on this planet." Serpent went over to look at the screen that showed the readings, Serpent nodded and turned to Spartan. "Spartan should we contact Wolf? He has been to earth once before" Serpent said facing Spartan. Spartan shook his head "no Wolf is currently on a mission alone as he always prefers it to be, we will go to earth to handle this matter by ourselves. Claw what are the coordinates that this colony is at?" Spartan said looking at Claw while he was sitting in his pilot's chair. "The location of the serpent colony is underneath a human city known as Metropolis" Claw explained while looking at his screen. Spartan stood up and gave order to Claw and Serpent "then let us set course for earth, Serpent put the ship in warp speed we will be able to arrive there sooner." Serpent nodded and put the ship in warp speed setting the hunter's course to earth to rid the alien colony underneath the streets of Metropolis, little did they know of what else awaited them on earth.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was the dead of night and even after several hours N.I.C could still hear Diana, Artemis and Hippolyta discussing if he should remain on the island. N.I.C decided he couldn't wait any longer for a decision to be made he needed to get back to the main land, so he would make his move and hijack the invisible jet. He went into cloaking and then made his away to where the jet was. When he finally made it there were two amazons guarding the jet for Diana.

N.I.C leaped down behind the two guards silently, he then took both their heads and banged them together rendering them both unconscious. Diana was far too busy talking with her mother and her sister Artemis to pay attention to the commotion outside. N.I.C quickly went to the jet and began to press some buttons on his wrist gauntlet rapidly. The door to the jet opened signifying he had successfully hacked the jet's security systems. He quickly got into the jet and started its engines. The sound of the engines was almost like thunder and was heard from the throne room where Diana, Hippolyta and Artemis were.

"He didn't" Diana said when she heard the sound of her jet's engines starting. She ran to her jet as fast as she could only to be too late. Artemis and Hippolyta shortly followed her and looked up seeing the invisible jet leaving the island. "He's a clever one that N.I.C" Hippolyta said looking at the sky in the direction N.I.C went. Diana's eyes remained on the sky "perhaps too clever mother" she then flew up to pursue N.I.C. Artemis shook her head slightly glaring as she saw Diana leave the island. "I went easy on him" said Artemis having her arms crossed. Hippolyta smirked slightly and patted Artemis on the back while making her way back to the throne room "of course you did Artemis."

Meanwhile the three Predators Spartan, Serpent and Claw were entering earth's orbit. They were entering orbit faster than they wanted to. While piloting the jet N.I.C noticed their space vessel whizzed past the front of the jet missing it only barely. Unfortunately for the Predators Claw was in charge of piloting the ship and he forgot to activate their ship's cloaking system before entering orbit. When N.I.C saw the ship at the corner of his eye he decided to pursue it thinking it may have been a commercial air plane losing altitude.

When the three hunters landed Claw was almost overjoyed that the hunt was going to begin. The three went to equip themselves with their bio masks and weapons. Spartan favored the combi stick over any weapon; he also only wanted to carry one smart disc for this hunt. His wrist blades can extend from twelve inches to sixteen inches with one press of a lever. He reached for his bio mask which had what appeared to be red eyes on the visor area in an attempt to aspire fear into his prey, the mask also had dark brown highlights, also his mask was more rectangular in shape than that of a standard bio mask, and in his mind his mask signified he was the leader.

Claw quickly grabbed almost every weapon off the shelf a dagger that he sheathed in a holster on his leg, a plasma caster, two shurikens and smart discs he also grabbed three mines. Even though his compatriots thought mines were unsporting. His wrist blades were long almost like dual sabers that he can wield on his arms to Claw this made the hunt fun. He finally reached for his helmet which was a shining silver color and had three marks on the mask which represented three bloodied slash marks that he painted himself with the blood of a kill during his initiation hunt.

Lastly Serpent was carefully selecting his weapons he took the net launcher, three smart discs and shurikens, and of course a plasma caster. To Serpent humans were beneath him hence the reason he took the net launcher. To him humans were simply primitive creatures unworthy to be displayed as a trophy on his ever growing trophy wall back home. Once the three hunters were ready for their hunt they made their way out of their ship and familiarized themselves with their surroundings.

The loud thundering sound of the ship's engines and landing was felt has a mini earthquake and slightly shook the city of Metropolis. Though the civilians could barely feel anything beneath the city's streets the impact of the crash slowly awoke the hibernating Xenomorphs. When the Xenomorphs awoke they quickly used their senses to find their way to the city's sewer system, from there they were able to find a path to the surface where they would be able to increase the hive's numbers by harvesting the unsuspecting civilians of Metropolis.

Meanwhile N.I.C landed the invisible jet in close to where the Predators landed their ship. N.I.C quickly activated his cloaking device and leaped to a tree carefully watching the three hunters. He noticed they also activated cloaking devices similar to the way he activated his. N.I.C tried to radio in his fellow team mates but there was too much interference originating from the Predator ship.

The three hunters leaped toward the city and when they finally reached the city they surveyed their surroundings yet again. Claw looked to his side and noticed a mugger attempting to steal a woman's purse. "Stick together at all times" Spartan said to his team members still familiarizing himself with his surroundings. Claw noticed the man who was mugging the woman had a gun in his hand, this made him good game. Claw leaped down to the alleyway and jerked the man away from the woman choking him while he uncloaked. The woman ran off terrified. "I thought Batman was supposed to be in Goth…" the mugger's eyes widened seeing the hunter and was terrified knowing that it wasn't Batman. Claw growled slightly and pressed a lever on his wrist blade unsheathing it. The muggers' eyes filled with terror knowing very well what the hunter was going to do "No! No! Please!" were the last words the mugger said shortly following his dying scream. Claw was satisfied with his trophy and admired it in the alleyway.

Spartan and Serpent heard the scream and leaped over to where it originated and found their comrade in the alleyway uncloaked. Serpent growled at the young hunter "Claw! Get up here what you were doing?" Serpent growled. Claw leaped up to his comrades and showed them his trophy "a fine trophy don't you agree my comrades?" Serpent growled wanting to punish Claw's stupidity. Spartan snarled and went over to Claw lowering the hand that held his trophy "indeed Claw, but…" Serpent interrupted and finished Spartan's sentence "the humans do not need to know we're here yet!" Claw put his trophy away and oh how he wanted to snarl back at Serpent but he was respectable of his elders. Spartan put a hand on Claw's shoulder "You are young you have much to learn. Now come brothers we must find the serpent hive and then our hunt shall begin" Spartan said cloaking once more and leaping to a building, Serpent and Claw soon followed.

While that was happening the Xenomorphs made their way to a power generator for Metropolis' power that powered the eastern part of the city which was mainly the party strip side of the city. The Xenomorphs destroyed the generator shutting down all power for the east side of the city. Back at the cave Red Tornado noticed this while watching the news; he alerted the team and told them to go see what might have caused that strange power outage in Metropolis. Little did he know what he was putting the team up against.


	7. UPDATE! AND APOLOGIES!

** Oh, dang! O_O I have been offline on this site for the loooongest time it seems. Well, I apologize guys. Really, i'm so so so sorry for anyone who's enjoyed my stories on here and for the people who want me to update. Anyway, guys! So, now I say i'm gonna make it up to you! :D By, updating and revising this specific Fanfiction. Reasons why, well I've been overlooking it and it just seems well. Not too good, bad grammar at times. And really it just at times, get's confusing to read unless you're really paying attention. So, I'm going to revise this story completely! Not really change it, but more or less the format so you guys can get reaaalllllly into it like I do when I first wrote it. And hopefully with help from a friend of mine, i'll have you guys a new more understandable version of The Hunted. Oh and if you guys, were able to read the story the way it was then please give off you're feedback and lemme hear what you think. :) **


End file.
